


Sweetest Dream

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Prince of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demon Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Dean拥有了他的apple pie life。因此他也失去了什么东西，他却自己不知情。旧文搬运
Relationships: Carmen Porter/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sweetest Dream

“Give him what he deserves.”

“Dean？快起床了，今天还得去参加同学会呢，你没忘记吧？”

Dean Winchester被自己的妻子夹杂着水声从浴室里传来的喊声叫醒了，他嘟哝了一句什么，不甘心地抱住自己的枕头扭动了一下身体，打算接着睡。

没过多久，Carmen Winchester梳洗完回到了卧室，她看着自己赖床的丈夫，无奈地摇了摇头。曲起一条腿跪在床上，Carmen伸手扶住Dean安稳的睡脸，轻轻地在后者的双唇上吻了一下。

感觉到自己眼皮被Dean的睫毛扫过，知道他已经醒了之后，Carmen便快速地抽身离开走向衣柜：“不刷牙就别想接吻，混蛋。”

Dean呻吟着坐起身，一手撑着身子一手揉了揉自己的短发，他觉得自己全身的骨头都在叫着懒。

“同学会是几点来着？”Dean刮完胡茬一边洗脸一边问Carmen。

“十点，今天应该有很多老同学去。”Carmen正在试着一条简单却合身漂亮的黑色裙子，“你觉得怎么样？”

Dean擦干脸走出来，微笑着看向落地镜：“很配你漂亮的黑发和眼睛，亲爱的。”

“谢谢，亲爱的。”Carmen满意地点头，“你的衣服也帮你选好了，试试看吧。”她冲着床上的一套正装努努嘴。

Dean走近，拿起来看了一下：“这是去年你妹妹婚礼上我穿的那套？”

Carmen耸肩：“也就这件和你的毕业礼服比较正式了，你总不能穿着工作服去吧？”

“除非你嫌弃你的丈夫是个修车的。”Dean扁扁嘴，说。

叹了口气，Carmen双手叉腰，哭笑不得地说：“我真是受不了你，Dean Winchester，你简直每天都要变相让我重复一遍虽然你是个普通的修车工，但是我还是一样爱你。”

Dean咧嘴笑起来，他把手中的衣服放下来走近自己的妻子，搂住她给了她一个吻：“我也爱你，Carmen。我有时真不知道我是幸运到了什么地步才能娶到你。”

“Prevent him from what he shouldn't been through.”

“Harvey！好久不见了！”

西装革履的男子闻言回头，看到Dean和Carmen，他露出一个大大的笑容。不顾自己还穿着不便于大动作的西装，给了Dean一个拥抱。

Dean拍拍Harvey的身侧，说：“在纽约怎么样？肯定风生水起吧！”

“哪里，纽约不就那样吗！小镇不比那种地方差——看看你，娇妻在怀，而我连个固定的女友都没有！”Harvey笑着说，“啧啧，当年的校花啊，Dean，就被你这个家伙抱走了……”

“就是啊，真让人羡慕。”另一个男人的声音突兀地出现，插进谈话，使得Dean惊喜地大叫：“基督耶稣啊，是Michael吗？Michael！你竟然回来了？！”

叫做Michael的男人哈哈大笑，一身标准背包客行头：“正好最近在Lawrence附近，就顺道回来一趟。Dean你真是过得滋润啊，看看，Harvey，我不得不说他看上去比你年轻。”

“Harvey追求高端的生活啊，Michael，哪是我们能比的，哈哈哈……”Dean笑着说，一时间遇到两个高中时的旧友让他又惊又喜。

Michael说：“可惜我只在这儿呆了三个月，没能看到传说中后来Harvey准备申请Harvard时的疯狂模样啊。”

Carmen笑起来：“那时Harvey还时不时要Dean去陪他看书，弄得Dean绝对放了我不止一次鸽子！”

“真的？！我都不知道！你竟然还没甩了他？”Michael惊讶地大叫。

“啧啧，那时全校上下谁不知道Carmen和Dean是‘童话故事里的真爱’呀！”一个女声插进来，满带笑着地说。

Carmen与那个棕发的女子交换了一个颊吻：“Laura，看我说的没错吧，你穿这件就是很好看。”

Laura笑着点头：“是是是，以后我出去逛街都找你作军师。”

两个女人结伴离开去找她们的老朋友们。Dean与Harvey、Michael一起拿了啤酒，和另一个也留在镇上的朋友Daniel一起愉快地交换各自的生活。

Michael的到来让Dean又惊又喜，他是说，自从高二的时候Michael来到Lawrence中学读了三个月离开之后，这十年里，Dean再没能见到过这个和他特别志趣相投的朋友——甚至连电话联系都没有，Michael留下的手机号没过几个月就打不通了。

说实在的，如果不是Michael只与Dean的人生有过三个月的交集，Dean与他的关系肯定会比与Harvey的关系还要好。

他们俩各拿着一瓶冰啤，走在暑假空空荡荡的校园里面。

“你没看到的我的车吧，Dean？”Michael突然问。

Dean瞪大眼睛：“你别告诉我是……”

“哈哈哈，就是！如假包换的Impala67！我开着它有好些年了。”Michael大笑着说。

天知道当年Michael的父亲送Michael来上学的时候，Dean看着那辆Impala的目光有多直，导致Harvey都对Carmen说：“小心你家Dean被那个黑美人勾走喽。”

“天哪，Michael，你一定要让我开开看！”Dean兴奋地说。

Michael看上去也很开心，他与Dean碰了一下啤酒瓶，喝了一口之后，像是对Dean说又像是喃喃自语地说：“只要不坐副驾驶就行……”

Dean听到了，他疑惑了一下，不知道问下去是否合适。Michael停下了脚步，他们正走到篮球场边，Michael掂着啤酒的瓶颈晃悠着，说：“Dean，你没有兄弟？”

“没有，我是独子。”Dean摇摇头，不太明白为什么Michael突然问起这个。忽然，他想起来十年前Michael来到Lawrence高中读书的时候，好像还带着一个小他三岁多的弟弟。不过那个男孩好像很独立，所以，即便Dean那三个月基本都和Michael混在一起，也对那个男孩没什么印象。

Michael笑了起来，苦涩又无奈的那种，他停下了手上摇晃的动作。“没有兄弟好啊，Dean——我是说，像我这种‘到处漂泊’的人。你嘛，如果有个兄弟多好，肯定是个学霸，飞得像Harvey一样远，但是总会回来，让你觉得骄傲。”

老友没头没脑的这番话让Dean有些摸不着头脑，Michael一瞬间似乎苍老了几十岁一样，这让他有些无所适从：“你难道没有想过安定下来吗，Michael？我是说，你也该找个喜欢的姑娘，过上安定的日子了，到处漂泊的生活，年轻时过一过也就够了。”

“我没办法啊，Dean，”Michael又苦笑起来，“我没办法安定下来，‘安宁’与我这种人不沾边……”

“你的弟弟呢？我记得你是有个弟弟的，对吧？他是不是像你描述的如果我有了个兄弟的那个样子？不要告诉我你还会开着Impala偷偷去看他！”Dean说着说着，自己都笑了。

Michael点了点头，又摇了摇头：“你说对了，但只说对了一半，缺了另一半。”他抬手，又吞咽下一口啤酒，目光越过篮球场，聚焦在很远的地方，“Arthur死了，去年死的。”

Dean措手不及，差点没抓住啤酒瓶因为冷凝而沾满了水珠的滑溜溜的瓶身，“我，我很抱歉，Michael……”他犹豫了一下，接着说，“……我没有兄弟姐妹，所以可能感受不到那种……呃，但是我真的为你感到抱歉。”

Michael没看Dean，只是一味地摇头，然后他盯着自己手里快要喝完的啤酒瓶，轻轻地松了手。

啤酒瓶碎裂在有些刺眼的阳光下，Michael笑得跟哭一样，开口问Dean：“如果我告诉你他是一个英雄呢？你会相信吗，Dean？”

那个瞬间，Dean觉得Michael已经不是太过苍老了，他根本就是已经死了。

“Return what he should not lose to him.”

Dean执意要请Michael留宿，但是他和Carmen那有着白色栅栏的小房子里面没有空余的客房，Dean便把Michael带去了母亲Mary的房子那边——自己和Carmen也可以在那里住一晚，那栋房子很大。

Mary一点儿都不介意儿子儿媳还有他们的朋友突然的造访，反而非常高兴。

“自从John去世之后，我就觉得一个人住在这房子里太无聊啦，”Mary微笑着说，“虽说白天会有不少朋友来坐坐，但是晚上……”她抿抿嘴，“不过我也习惯了，有这么多照片陪着我呢，”她指了指随处可见的相框，“而Dean又这么关心我，每周都要回来一天，平时下班后时不时也过来。”

Dean摇头：“我不明白，妈妈，为什么不让我和Carmen搬回来和你一起呢？这房子的位置也有点偏了。”

Mary的笑容扩大了：“我亲爱的Dean，那是你的生活，你和Carmen还要有孩子呢，我还是不要打搅你们的生活更好啊。再说我现在也很开心啊，你有这份心我就很欣慰了。我和Carmen去准备晚餐。陪你的朋友看看照片吧，他看上去很感兴趣呢。”

Dean无奈，只得陪着饶有兴趣地挨个仔细看照片的Michael，下午那个行尸走肉一般的人似乎从没有存在过一样。

“你从没告诉我你打橄榄球，Dean！”Michael指着一张很明显是胜利后的球队合影说，那上面的Dean年轻而意气风发，赢了比赛的得意让他看起来似乎整个世界都是他的一样。

“这个啊……是高三的时候橄榄球队缺人，David非要拉我去，我能说什么呢？”Dean耸肩，“还好我没拖后腿，还算得了几分。”

Michael点点头，笑着看了那张照片好一会儿，又转向另一张：“你父亲？”

Dean笑着冲John Winchester打垒球的照片点点头：“是啊，我的老伙计，几年前中风了，在睡梦中去世的。”

“平静地离开，真的很好，”Michael说，又连忙补充，“我是说，我很抱歉你父亲，但是在梦里离开人世是……”

“我知道，一种幸运，我知道。”Dean说，略带怀念地看着父亲的照片，“我父亲是个对很多事情要求都很严格的人，但他也很爱我和妈妈。”

当Michael和Dean在看Dean的毕业照，试图一个个认出当年的同学的时候，Carmen走进客厅告诉他们晚餐准备好了。

餐前祷告由Mary领头，四人感谢上帝之后，Michael笑着说这可能是这几年来他唯一一次餐前祷告。

Mary慈祥地笑着：“我们应该感谢上帝所给予我们的，孩子。”

Michael尊敬地微笑回应：“是的，夫人，我想应该这样。”

晚餐后，Michael却私下跟Dean说，他也许已经不相信上帝了。Dean依旧不知道Michael说这句话的意义何在，他感觉到Michael还是他熟悉的Michael，但同时又有一些他所陌生的部分。

第二天早晨Dean还要上班，所以他比Carmen早起，当他下楼的时候，发现Michael也已经起床了，正帮着Mary准备早餐。

“不用你来了，Dean，我们已经准备好了。”Michael说着，把一盘吐司端到了餐桌上，“我吃完早餐也要走了，你开着Impala去上班，我就从你上班的地方离开。”

“不多待几天？”Dean惊讶地问。

Michael挤挤眼：“其实我的工作挺多的，总是要从这里跑到那里。不过我想我还会有机会回来的，伙计，只要那时你还记得我就好。”

Dean刚想问Michael现在的职业是什么——他还以为Michael只是到处旅游呢——的时候，Mary端着牛奶和橙汁来到桌边：“只能选一个，孩子们。”

Dean选了牛奶，Michael选了橙汁。

在他们喝的时候，Mary拿起餐刀细心地为两人的吐司切去了皮，然后再给他们。

“谢谢你，夫人，谢谢。”Michael接过吐司，有些结巴地说。

Dean其实早就没那么讨厌吃吐司皮了，但是每次在Mary家吃早餐，Mary都会执意为他切去吐司皮，就像小时候一样。

Dean终于如愿开了一把Impala，停在车厂前的时候，他欢呼了一声，羡慕地看向坐在副驾驶的Michael。“说真的，我真想把她弄坏，好让她在这儿待几天——当然了，我舍不得。”

Michael笑了：“总有一天你也会有一辆黑美人的，Dean，就冲着你这么爱她。”

“借你吉言，伙计。”Dean大力拍了拍即将远行的朋友，“我会多去二手车市看看的。”

————————————————————

又过了七年，Michael并没有回来过，来了别人——Dean竟然真的得到一辆Impala，是一个陌生人开来的，他把钥匙扔给Dean，说：“Michael说把她留给你，要你好好待她。”

Dean惊讶地拿着钥匙，他没用几秒就想起了那个尘封在记忆深处的名字——Impala依旧那么美丽，那Michael呢？“嗨！等等，伙计！Michael他怎么了？”

那个陌生人看了看Dean，说不上是讥讽地还是怎样地笑了一声：“哈，告诉你？他是在一次偷袭吸血鬼巢穴的时候被杀了。”

Dean呆呆的站在那里，不知道该对这个风尘仆仆的陌生人的话作何反应。这个人的语气让他不由得想起多年前那个午后，久违的挚友在说到他弟弟“是个英雄”时那种无奈、自嘲和绝望混杂的语气。

直到他五岁的儿子Ben跑过来围着风尘仆仆的Impala高呼帅爆了，Dean才从回忆中反应过来，而那个陌生人早已走远。

“Erase the biggest MISTAKE in his life——

“ME.”

“真的？你想连自己都弄掉？”一直沉默着记录要求的造梦师终于忍不住，不顾提出这个问题可能会给他带来的杀身之祸地开口询问新任地狱之王。

刚刚一直在宝座前踱步的Sam闻言突然停下了脚步扭头专注地看向造梦师，狭长的狼一样的眸子瞬间就让造梦师后悔起自己的好奇心。

该死，好奇心害死猫。

END


End file.
